Le pianiste
by Mexxa-01
Summary: Gilbert est un étudiant en terminal et veut absolument découvrir ce qui se cache dans l'auditorium. Première fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma première fanfic :3**

**Malheureusement, Hetalia ne m'appartiens pas, mais a Hidekaz Himaruya et ne fait pas trop attention à mes fautes d'orthographes **

**Bonne Lecture ~ **

**Le Pianiste **

Gilbert Beilschmidt est un des plus âgé des élève de l'Académie Hetalia. Il sèche souvent les cours avec ses meilleurs amis Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et Francis Bonnefoy. Depuis son entrée à l'académie, une rumeur circule disant qu'un fantôme erre dans l'auditorium. Certaines personnes disent qu'il est prisonniers, car il aurait fait une mauvaise prestation, tandis que d'autre pensent simplement qu'il est mort d'un accident dans cette salle.

Gilbert qui ne croyait à aucune de ses rumeurs et encore moins au fantôme, décida de prouver à tout le monde qu'ils avaient tord avant qu'il quitte l'académie pour toujours.

La cloche du dîner se fit retentir dans toute l'académie. L'albinos sortit de la classe en compagnie du blond suivit du brun et ils se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria tout en parlant de tout et de rien. À la table qui était au fond à gauche, il y avait 6 personnes de carrures différentes. Gilbert, Antonio et Francis était tous sur le même côté de la table tandis que Ludwig, Feliciano et Lovino était de l'autre côté.

«- Gil ! As-tu entendu la nouvelle ? , demanda Feliciano de son air joyeux. Elizaveta as vue le fantôme. »

En entendant le nouvelle, l'albinos fit un petit rire qui attira l'attention de toute la table. Il prit une bouchée de ces patates, les avala avec le sourire et répondit simplement que Elizaveta était trop imaginative. Feliciano soupira de découragement et continua de mangé ses pâtes.

Après avoir finit leurs plats, le roux expliqua à tout la table ce qui était arrivé à Elizaveta tandis que Gilbert regardait les autres tables à la recherche de l'un de ses compagnons dans sa classe de mathématique.

La cloche de la fin du dîner coupa l'histoire que l'italien racontait au grand plaisir de l'albinos. Tous se levèrent et partirent à leurs case respective. Arrivé à sa case, Gilbert jeta un bref coup d'œil à son horaire pour voir que le cour qu'il l'attendait était mathématique. L'allemand soupira tout en fermant son casier et partit en direction de la sortit croisant Matthew qui courait à vite allure pour ne pas manqué son cour.

Gilbert était arrivé proche de la sortit, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de sortir de l'établissement. Une douce musique se fit entendre dans les oreilles de l'allemand. Se demandant d'où venait cette musique, l'albinos se tourna, puis se laissa emporter vers la pièce d'où venait cette mélodie. C'était l'auditorium. Gilbert ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas dérangé le musicien et entra. Il vit la personne qui était le compositeur de ce chef-d'œuvre. C'était un jeune homme du même âge que lui au cheveux brun court. L'homme portait un veston noir avec les pantalons de la même couleur et des lunettes qui cachait ses yeux mauve de ses verres transparent.

Mais Gilbert ne l'avait jamais vu avant

**À suivre hihi :3 **

**Si vous avez de la misère avec les nom, je suis désolé :s mais je préfère mettre leurs nom d'humain que ce de pays :) J'espère que ça vous à plus et à la prochaine ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Malheureusement, Hetalia ne m****'****appartiens pas, mais a Hidekaz Himaruya et ne fait pas trop attention à mes fautes d****'****orthographes **

**Je voulais remercier Akihime-sama et Sternenschwester pour leur petit review c:**

**Bonne Lecture ~ **

L'allemand s'approcha discrètement de la scène où le jeune homme continuait de jouer. Il monta les quelques petites marches puis s'arrêta. Gilbert n'aimait pas vraiment le piano, mais cette mélodie l'avait ensorceler. Quand que cette douce musique fut finit, l'albinos s'approcha de l'inconnu.

«- T'est nouveau ? », demanda-t-il sans politesse, mais le musicien ne répondait pas.

L'albinos se sentait quelque peu fâcher que l'inconnu ne lui répondrais pas. Il contourna le piano et si accota, mais toujours aucune réponse. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, mais cette fois si il réussi à attirer l'attention. Le jeune homme leva sa tête pour plongé ses yeux mauve dans les yeux rouge sang que Gilbert avait, puis la redescendit vers le piano pour finalement recommencer la belle mélodie qu'il jouait plus tôt. Durant ces quelques secondes, l'allemand comprit qu'il était triste.

«- Ça va ? », essaya-t-il Gilbert sachant que le musicien n'allait pas le répondre.

Il poussa un soupir, puis descendit de la scène pour laisser le jeune homme dans sa tristesse. Il n'avait pas juste ça à faire. Il sortit de l'auditorium pour finalement prendre la route qui le mènerait chez lui.

Cela faisait longtemps que Gilbert était retourné dans son petit appartement. Il était étalé sur le divan tout en regardant le télévision en mangeant des chips qu'il s'était acheté plutôt. Les cours était finis depuis quelques heures et Ludwig n'était pas là pour la soirée au grand malheur de l'allemand. Il était parti souper chez son meilleur ami Feliciano. L'albinos c'est toujours demandé pourquoi son petit frère n'avais pas dit ces sentiment envers l'italien. Même un aveugle pourrais voir leur amour.

Gilbert soupirait du manque de courage de la part de son frère. Il se leva en apportant les chips avec lui pour les rangés, mais le téléphone sonna l'obligeant à se rassir le divan. C'était Francis.

« - Salut, répondit l'albinos.

- Gilbert ! J'ai cru que t'était mort

- Et pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il quelque peu inquiet

- Car, Matthew m'a dit qu'il t'avait vue passer devant l'auditorium et il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait entendu "la musique", expliqua Francis.

- " La musique " ?

- Tu ne savait pas ? À chaque fois que le fantôme se manifeste, il y a une musique qui ensorcelle les gens pour qu'il puisse les manger. »

Gilbert était désespéré. _Il faut vraiment être stupide pour croire à ses bêtises_, pensa-t-il. L'allemand poussa un grand soupir, puis commença à rire.

«- Et tu crois à ça ?, demanda l'albinos tout en essayant de retenir ses rires.

- Gilbert ! Il ne faut pas rire ! C'est vrai, répondit sèchent Francis. Peu importe, au moins tu es vivant. Mais je dois te laissé. Prend soin de toi !

- Ouais ! À demain, dit Gilbert avant de raccrochée et de recommencer à regarder la télévision »

_Ils sont vraiment stupide. _

**À suivre c:**

**Un peu plus long que le dernier et je suis désolé du temps que ça l'a pris, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Malheureusement, Hetalia ne m****'****appartiens pas, mais a Hidekaz Himaruya et ne fait pas trop attention à mes fautes d****'****orthographes **

**Bonne lecture**

La soirée avait été très long pour Gilbert. Sans son petit frère pour lui faire la cuisine ou se divertir en le taquinant, il s'était assis sur le divan pour regardé des émissions qu'il n'aimait pas ou restait sur son ordinateur tout en mangeant des chips avec un boisson gazeuse.

Quand Ludwig revint, l'albinos lui fit un salut de la main sans même le regardé ce qui a déplut au blond. Ludwig déposa son manteau sur la chaise de la cuisine, puis vint s'assoir à côté de son frère.

Le blond regarda son frère changé les chaines de télévisions. Il hésitait de parler avec lui. Il prit son courage à deux main avec une grande inspiration.

«- Gilbert, je t'est vue aller dans l'auditorium. Es-ce que tout vas bien ? »

L'albinos ne répondit pas et restait concentré devant la télévision. Il n'avais pas envi d'en parlé. Il se leva et puis parti dans la salle de bain laissant sont frère seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit et partit se coucher sans glisser aucun mots.

Quand le cadrant de l'albinos sonna, Il le ferma mais resta dans le lit. Il entendit son frère de l'autre bords de la porte faire ces préparatifs pour l'école et partir. Gilbert n'avait pas la motivation de retourné à ses courts. Depuis hier, un sentiment de mélancolie s'était emparé de lui sans qu'il s'en rend compte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas retourné sur une scène. L'allemand tourna dans son lit essayant de retrouver son sommeille, mais en vain. Il ne pouvait pas évité la vue de sa mère.

_Flashback _

_Gilbert était un jeune garçon de 8 ans tandis que son frère était encore qu'un bambin. Dans ces années là, il jouait du violon comme personne. Sa mère était la première à voire son tallent. Elle accompagnait souvent l'albinos avec son piano qui résonnait dans toute la maison. Ils passaient leurs soirée à jouer au plaisir de leurs père. _

_Sa mère était très réputé. Elle allait souvent joué des concerts un peu partout dans le monde, mais prenait toujours le temps de joué avec son fils aîné. Son talent n'était pas la seul chose qui la rendait spéciale, elle était aussi doter d'un beauté très rare. De beau chevaux blond et d'un peau comme une poupée de porcelaine. _

_Gilbert s'améliorait tout les jours. Il apprenait toujours de nouvelles mélodies qu'il montrait avec fierté à sa mère, mais un jour d'été, elle tomba malade. Ils allaient la voire chaque jours avec son violon sous la main, car, même si elle était très malade, elle adorait entendre son beau garçon jouer. _

_Un jour, alors que le jeune allemand était tout seul pour aller voir sa pauvre mère, elle lui demanda de ne jamais arrêté le violon, même après sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas refusé cette demande et ,quelques jours plus tard, elle mourut d'un crise de cœur. _

_L'albinos continua de jouer du piano, mais il remarqua vite qu'il était tout seul. Sa mère n'étant plus là pour l'accompagner et l'encouragé, il se découragea rapidement et abandonna le violon._

_Il c'était dit que la musique c'était fini pour lui. Il n'irait plus jamais sur une scène._

L'albinos se sentait pas bien. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il prit une bonne douche à l'eau chaude tout en essayant de se changé les idées

Quand il sortit la serviette autour de la taille et qu'il retourna dans sa chambre, il vit qu'il avait reçu un message électronique venant de Elizaveta. Il s'assit sur le rebords de son lit et pris son téléphone.

«- Gil ! J'ai entendu dire que t'était aller dans l'auditorium. Alors tu l'as vue ? Et ne me raconte pas de bêtise »

L'allemand soupira. Elizabeta était son amie d'enfance, mais des fois il se demandait pourquoi il était encore ami avec cette folle. Il tapa sur son cellulaire, puis se relit avant de l'envoyer

«- Ouais, je l'ai vue. Il était tout vieux avec plein de rides et un bras manquant ! Et quesce que vous avez tous avec le fait que je suis allé dans l'auditorium ! J'ai le droit non ? Avait-il marqué »

Il se leva avec son cellulaire à la main et alla se cherché son petit déjeuné. Pain, œufs brouillées de la veille et du bacon qu'il s'était fait. Quand il s'assit avec son plat devant lui, il se rappela le visage qu'il avait vue la veille. Pourquoi il n'avais jamais vue se visage ? Cette question l'énervais. Il se dit que peux être Francis le serait. Il lui envoya un message.

« - Hey! Il y aurait pas un gars brun au yeux mauve qui jouerait du piano dans ta classe de musique ? »

Et toute de suite après il reçu celui de Elizaveta.

«- Arrête de raconté n'importe quoi ! Il n'est pas si lait que ça ! »

Il n'eût même pas le temps de prendre une bouchée de ses œufs ou de répondre à Élizaveta que Francis lui avait déjà répondu.

«- Non je ne crois pas, mais pourquoi ? »

Il répondit à son ami blond que c'était juste par curiosité. Après plusieurs minutes et une assiette vide, Gilbert alla mettre ses chose dans le lavabo et reçu un autre message venant encore de Elizaveta.

«- Il est très beau et jeune même s'il est en fantôme. Ses yeux mauve sont très mystérieux mais ses cheveux brun lui donne une petite touche humaine »

Gilbert n'en revenait pas. Es-ce que c'était un coïncidence ? 

**À suivre c:**

**Je viens de remarqué que si je continuait à écrire jours après jours, il va y avoir beaucoup de chapitres, mais cela ne me dérangerais pas. J'ai réussi à le faire beaucoup plus rapidement que le dernier :D je suis tellement fière de moi. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Malheureusement, Hetalia ne m****'****appartiens pas, mais a Hidekaz Himaruya et ne fait pas trop attention à mes fautes d****'****orthographes.**

**Bonne lecture**

Gilbert était assis sur le divan fixant son écran de cellulaire devant le dernier message qu' Elizaveta avait envoyé. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était pris dans sa tête oubliant les minutes qui passaient. _Alors_ _c'était lui le fantôme ? Mais pourtant il ressemblait à un étudiant comme moi ! Non ? _L'albinos revint à la réalité après plusieurs minutes, puis regarda l'heure. Midi et demi. Il se leva et partit en direction de la sortie sans oublier sa veste blanche ayant le drapeau d'une vieille empire dessus qu'il trouvait géniale. Il voulait régler cette histoire le plus vite possible.

Quand il arriva finalement à l'école, les cours étaient déjà recommencés ce qui lui évitait de faire des mauvaises rencontres. Il alla à l'auditorium ignorant totalement le pauvre Matthew qui était encore en retard pour ses cours. Il ouvrit les portes d'un coup sec, puis se précipita sur la scène, proche du piano qui était toujours à la même place, attendant le moindre signe de ce brunet, mais rien ne se passa. Pas la moindre note venant du piano noir. Juste le silence complet. Il s'assit sur la banquette laissant échapper un long soupir plutôt bruyant et attendit encore.

Une heure se passa sans aucun signe du fameux fantôme. L'albinos se leva, puis sortit de l'auditorium en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par les surveillants et retourna chez lui.

Les semaines passaient sans aucun signe du brunet. Chaque jour, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter un coup d'œil à l'auditorium. Il avait même commencer quelques recherches sur l'histoire de leur école dans son temps libre, mais rien ne parlait d'un jeune homme qui aurait eu un accident dans ce bâtiment. Il commençait même à se demander s'il ne devrait pas aller voir Elizaveta pour avoir plus d'informations, mais il repoussa cette idée aussi vite qu'elle apparaissait. Il voulait être seul pour résoudre cette histoire de fantôme et n'avait aucunement besoin de l'aide de la châtaine.

Gilbert commençait à s'éloigner peu à peu de ses amis à force de chercher sur ce fameux fantôme. Francis trouvait ça plutôt étrange que quelque chose occupe autant l'albinos. D'habitude, il ne fait que l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que cela pose un problème. Un midi, voyant que son ami allait partir, le français accompagné de l'espagnole suivi l'allemand discrètement. Quand ils virent que leur ami tournait vers la bibliothèque, ils furent stoppé par Lovino qui, comparativement à l'albinos, les avait remarqué depuis le début.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?, demanda l'italien »

Antonio prit le bras de l'italien et le tira vers lui tout en lui cachant la bouche de sa main libre.

« - Chut ! On est en mission , chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Lovino le faisant rougir.

- Une mission ?

- Oui ! Nous cherchons pourquoi Gil est-il autant occuper depuis quelques semaines, chuchota le blond au châtain qui commençait à se débattre de l'emprise de l'espagnole. »

Lovino, n'étant pas du tout d'accord avec leur idée à la noix, fût obligé de les suivre de peur qu'ils fassent une bêtise et aussi car le brunet ne voulait pas le lâcher. Ils regardaient à travers le cadre de porte l'albinos qui cherchait dans l'un des plusieurs livres qu'il y avait sur la table où il était. Francis était surpris de constater que Gilbert faisait vraiment des recherches. Il fallait qu'il parle avec lui et au plus vite. Le blond laissa ses deux coéquipiers à la porte et partit en direction de l'allemand. Il s'assit au côté de Gilbert, mais celui-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte. Le français le regarda sans relâche jusqu'à ce que l'albinos tourne sa tête vers lui, se sentant observé, et sursauta de voir son ami à sa gauche.

Gilbert mit l'une de ses mains sur son cœur qui battait à pleine vitesse. Francis put remarqué les cernes qu'il avait sous ses yeux rouge. Le blond dirigea son regard vers le livre que regardait plutôt l'albinos, puis regarda son ami inquiet.

«- Tout va bien Gil ?, demanda le blond.

- Hm ? Ah ouais …. Ça va, répondit simplement l'albinos »

Francis regarda ses amis qui était encore dans le cadre, puis regarda l'allemand en soupirant.

« - Gil, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement toi et moi. Francis se tourna complètement vers l'albinos, puis mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Nous commençons tous à s'inquiéter pour toi. Même Matthew m'a dit qu'il se faisait des soucis pour toi et comme étant ton meilleur ami d'enfance tu as le droit de tout me dire tes problèmes. »

Gilbert détestait ces conversations et ça se voyait dans son visage. Il enleva doucement la main de son ami de son épaule, puis il le regarda dans les yeux et commença à parlé.

«- Francis, je te l'ai dit tout va bien et pourquoi touts le monde s'en fait à propos de moi ? C'est vrai que je suis génial et que ma génialité doit manqué à tout le monde, mais ils n'ont pas à savoir ma vie priver. En plus, je t'ai tout dit j'ai absolument rien. C'est juste l'histoire de ce fantôme qui m'énerve.

- C'est juste le fantôme qui te préoccupe ? demanda le blond surprit. Alors … ça veux dire que tu l'as vue !

- AH! Lâcher-moi avec cette histoire ! Je ne l'ai pas- »

L'albinos, qui parlait un peux trop fort à ce moment là, c'est fait interrompe par la bibliothécaire qui est venu les voir et a rappeler au deux adolescents qu'il était dans un bibliothèque. Elle ne reconnu pas à l'instant les visages qui se tenaient devant elle, mais quand elle réussit à se souvenir d'eux son visage était remplit de haine.

«- Oh non ! Pas vous deux !dit-elle en se remémorant touts les mauvais coups qu'ils avait fait dans ce bâtiment avec l'aide de Antonio. Partez de ma bibliothèque ! »

Francis et Gilbert se leva de leurs sièges, puis partirent rejoindre le brunet et le châtain qui les attendaient à la porte. Ils partirent tous vers la cafétéria passant devant l'auditorium. L'albinos s'arrêta quelques pas à côté des portes ce qui inquiéta ces amis qui était juste un peux plus loin de lui et tourna la tête vers les portes. Il entendait, pour une deuxième fois de sa vie, la mélodie. Il se retourna vers ces amis et leurs dit qu'il allait les rejoindre plus tard.

Ils partirent tous, pas trop sûr si c'était une bonne chose de le laisser là, sans même porter attention à la magnifique musique qui se faisait entendre. Seulement Gilbert pouvait l'entendre.

Il s'inquiéta durant quelques secondes, puis finalement décida d'ouvrir les portes pour aller voir le musicien. Il entra, refermant aussi les portes pour pas que les personnes passant devant l'auditorium pensent qu'il est rendu fou à parler tout seul, et s'avança un peux vers la scène. Il le revit encore. Avec la même position, assit sur la même place et aussi avec le même visage triste qui avait vue la première fois, mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme la dernière fois maintenant qu'il savait qui il était.

**À suivre**

**Je me suis découvert un trait de caractère en écrivant cette histoire que je ne savais aucunement qui était là. La Paresse. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir finit cette histoire plus tôt, MAIS ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute. J'avais trop de chose à faire et aussi il fallait absolument que je regarde la saison 5 d'Hetalia. Es-ce que je suis la seule à l'avoir regarde ? Si vous ne l'avez pas vue, allez-si maintenant ! Il faut pas manqué ça :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Malheureusement, Hetalia ne m****'****appartiens pas, mais a Hidekaz Himaruya et ne fait pas trop attention à mes fautes d****'****orthographes.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

Gilbert monta sur la scène sans hésitation, puis il se rapprocha rapidement du brunet. Il s'accota sur le piano en face du musicien, puis il le regarda attentivement cherchant un petit détaille qui prouverait qu'il est un fantôme, mais rien. Même s'il était déjà mort, le brunet avait un apparence parfaitement humaine.

L'albinos se reprocha plus du musicien et s'assit à ses côté sans pour autant arrêter de le fixer. Il le regarda ses doits fin qui bougeait rapidement sortant plusieurs son du piano, puis il revint au visage.

Sans hésitation, il vint déposer son index sur la joue droite du pianiste guettant le moindre mouvement. Le brunet ne décolla pas ses yeux mauve du piano agaçant en même temps l'albinos.

Gilbert recommença son mouvement, mais cette fois si il remarqua une petite réaction du musicien. Il vit que durant quelques secondes, le brunet avait détourner les yeux pour rencontré les siens.

Il continua de répéter le même mouvement jusqu'à ce que le pianiste arrête brusquement de jouer. Le brunet tourna la tête vers lui et sa colère pouvait clairement se voir dans son visage. L'albinos, n'étant pas du tout inquiet de l'expression du jeune homme, fit un petit sourire provocateur.

Le brunet ne réagissait pas devant cette action et retourna là où il était fâchant l'allemand. Gilbert, voyant que ses gestes ne donnait rien, se rappela ce qu'il faisait quand il était plus jeune. Il savait bien que ce geste allait faire réagir le brunet à coup sûr. Il attendit un moment, puis mit ses mains sur le clavier du piano faisant sortir un son des plus désagréable. Le pianiste tapa sur les mains de l'albinos, tandis que l'allemand faisait de même.

La petite bataille se dégradait de plus en plus. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient redu sur le sol, mais aucun des deux ne disait un mot.

Quand il eurent fini leur dispute, l'albinos échappa un rire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé de pouvoir se disputer avec un fantôme. Ça n'avait jamais effleurer son esprit. Gilbert resta étendue au sol, tandis que le brunet se releva, épousseta ses vêtement même s'il n'avait aucune trace de poussière et s'assit sur sa banquette regardant l'albinos.

«- Quoi ?

Le pianiste se retourna vers son piano sans porter la moindre attention à la question de l'allemand. Gilbert s'assit au sol en direction du brunet qui lui tournait le dos.

- Es-ce que tu peux parler ?

Toujours aucune réponse. L'albinos se leva, puis regarda le musicien qui avait recommencé la douce mélodie et descendit les quelques marches prenant la direction de la sorite.

Avant qu'il traverse la porte, la musique s'arrêta ce qui attira son attention.

- Oui …. Je peux parlé, avait dit le musicien de sa voix qui avait un éco.

La cloche sonna, mais Gilbert s'en foutait complètement. Il referma la porte et s'accota sur le mur qui était à côté.

- Alors …. T'as un nom ?, demanda l'allemand croisant ses bras devant son tors.

- Roderich »

L'albinos sourit, puis il partit laissant le fantôme à ses occupations et repartit vers son casier. Il prit ses affaires pour le prochain cours qui commençais dans quelques minutes.

Les deux derniers cours se passa extrêmement lent pour la plus part des élèves, mais pour Gilbert ils étaient passé très vite. Il était pris dans ses pensés.

L'albinos sortit paresseusement de la bâtisse publique jetant un coup d'œil dans l'auditorium. Il arriva à son appartement plusieurs minutes plus tard où son frère l'attendait.

Il laissa tombé son sac à côté du divan et y s'assit mettant ses pieds sur la petite table qu'il y avait entre lui et la télévision. Le blond s'assis à ses côté et pris la télécommande. Il ouvrit le téléviseur au nouvelle local.

L'albinos se remémora tout les évidements de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il se fait interrompre dans ses pensés par son frère.

« - Gilbert … es-ce que tout va bien ?

L'albinos se tourna vers le blond, puis se retourna. Il poussa un soupir et laissa échapper un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi t'inquiète-tu autant pour moi ? Tu sais bien que tout vas bien !

- C'est juste que je te voie aller de plus en plus à l'auditorium. Alors j'ai peur que-

- Que quoi ?, avait-il interrompis. Gilbert garda le sourire au lèvre même s'il avait très bien compris ce qu'il allait dire. Que notre mère me manque ? Tu sais bien qu'elle ne me manque pas du tout. »

Même si Ludwig ne croyait plus ou moins ce que son frère disait, Il arrêta la discutions et se concentra sur les nouvelles. Après plusieurs minutes, le ventre de l'albinos disait à quelle point il commençait à avoir faim.

Le blond alla préparer le souper au grand plaisir de son frère. Après le souper, Gilbert alla se coucher se remémorant les informations qu'il avait réussi à obtenir.

Roderich

Le lendemain, l'allemand voulu parlé avec le brunet, mais malheureusement il ne pointa pas son nez de toute la journée. Cela n'empêcha pas l'albinos de faire quelques recherches. Il réussi à s'introduire dans les dossiers scolaire de l'école. Il chercha une personne de sexe masculin et dont le nom était Roderich.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, l'albinos arriva finalement à quelque chose. Roderich Edelstein, 16 ans, moyenne générale de 85 %. L'albinos fit un sourire. Il pensait jamais que le fantôme serait un géni. Il continua de lire sa fiche, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa mort ou même d'un accident.

Malheureusement, l'albinos se fit prendre par la bibliothécaire qui savait qu'il allait surement faire juste des bêtise. C'est vrai que de le piraté les dossiers scolaire à l'école n'était pas bien pensé.

Dû à se geste, l'allemand se mérita une rencontre avec ses parents et aussi un expulsion d'une semaine. Malheureusement, ayant perdu sa mère et n'ayant plus jamais vue son père depuis des années, Ludwig alla remplacé leurs parents.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, le blond s'arrêta au entre le dos du divan et l'entrer de la cuisine, tandis que l'albinos alla se chercher un boisson gazeuse ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il revenait de l'école.

«- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il quand il traversa la cuisine pour se rendre dans l'entrer.

- Gilbert, Il faut qu'on parle. Je sais que je ne dois pas me mêler dans ta vie priver, mais cela devient n'importe quoi ! Et que faisais-tu dans les dossiers scolaires de l'école ? Dis-moi pas que tu changeais tes notes ?!

- Calme toi ! J'ai pas touché à mes notes. Je suis juste allé chercher des informations que je ne trouvais pas sur internet.

- Dans les dossiers scolaire ?, répond-il rapidement après que l'albinos aille fini sa phrase. Il prit un petite pause, puis recommença sur un ton plus doux. Grand-frère, tu sais très bien que si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler.

- Je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois ! Je vais bien ! Tout vas bien ! » dit l'albinos avant de prendre son sac, puis il alla dans sa chambre claquant la porte derrière lui.

L'albinos trouvait qu'il avait été dur avec son frère, mais son comportement l'énervait au plus haut point. Il détestait quand il se comportait comme l'adulte de la famille. Il lâcha son sac au pied de son lit, déposa sa boisson sur sa table de nuit et s'écrasa sur son lit.

Gilbert se demandait s'il ne devrait pas abandonner même si se n'était pas son genre. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Il se passa la main entre ses cheveux grisés, puis lâcha un grand soupir. Il ne savait même pas si Roderich Edelstein était son vrai nom, mais un sentiment inconnu lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de tout laisser tomber.

L'albinos ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose, mais il décida de suivre ce sentiment. Une chose était sûr, c'est que se ne sera pas si facile.

**À suivre**

**Voilà ! Fini !Je sais pas combien de jours j'ai voulu continuée ce chapitre, mais sans inspiration :I. J'espère que vous aurez aimer ce chapitre. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Malheureusement, Hetalia ne m****'****appartiens pas, mais a Hidekaz Himaruya et ne fait pas trop attention à mes fautes d****'****orthographes.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

Le lendemain, Gilbert attendit que son frère part le premier pour lui éviter une autre grande discutions qu'il détestait tant. Quand il arriva à l'école, l'albinos sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude, les couloirs étaient remplis d'étudiants qui placotaient, riaient ou tout simplement était à leurs casiers, mais, cette fois si, personne était là.

Pas de proviseurs, pas d'étudiants, pas d'amis qui le dérange. Il avança quand même dans l'école cherchant quelqu'un, mais rien. L'école était déserte. L'albinos, ne voyant personne, décida de rentrer chez lui, mais un mélodie l'arrêta. Il ne fit que cligner des yeux que tout était redevenu comme avant. Il en croyait pas ses yeux. _Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ?! _Il resta immobile au milieux du couloir jusqu'à ce que Antonio le ramène à la réalité.

Gilbert passa l'avant-midi avec ses deux meilleurs amis et quand la cloche du midi sonna, ils allèrent tous à leur table. Tous sauf l'albinos.

Il avait décidé qu'il allait rendre une petite visite au brunet. Arrivant à l'auditorium, l'albinos resta surpris de voir la châtaine qui était assise sur le banc qui avant devant la grand piano noir. Après plusieurs minutes, Elizaveta remarqua qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce.

«- Ah ! Gilbert ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- J'allais te demandé la même chose, dit-il tout en s'avançant vers la scène.

- Eh bien …, elle s'était arrêté un moment pour réfléchir même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, Je suis venu rendre visite à Roderich

L'allemand ne pus s'empêcher de laisse sortir un petit rire de sa bouche trouvant se geste inutile.

- Alors t'as décidé de gaspiller ton temps à venir voir se fantôme ?

- Elle ne perd pas son temps ! »

La troisième voix qui avait apparu venait du brunet qui voulait se joindre à la conversation qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer faisant sursauter l'allemand. Elizaveta rie sans gêne fâchant le pauvre Gilbert.

Quand ils finirent par reprendre leurs calme, Roderich descendit tranquillement les escaliers sans même les touchers, puis s'avança vers l'albinos.

«- Et elle n'est pas la seule à '' perdre son temps'' »

Tandis que Gilbert bouillonnait de rage, la châtaine de pus s'empêcher de sourire ayant compris que l'albinos lui rendait souvent quelques visites. Elizaveta se souvenais que, durant leurs enfance, l'allemand jouait merveilleusement bien de son violon.

«- Gilbert, tu devrais accompagner Roderich avec ton violon ! Je suis sûr que vous pourrez faire une chanson qui va tous nous émerveiller.

L'albinos ne réagit pas sur le champs les laissant dans un silence quelque peux gênant, puis il rit.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais jouer avec lui ? C'est un fantôme ! Et de toute façon je déteste le violon. »

Puis il repartit à l'extérieur tout en leur saluant de la main. Le brunet était, à son tour, rouge de colère, tandis que la châtaine fit un sourire triste. _J'avais complètement oublier,_ s'était-elle dit.

«- Non, mais quel idiot ! Me juger car je suis mort, cela ne se fait pas !, cria presque le musicien

- Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, dit Elizaveta tout en se tournant vers le brunet, c'est comme ça qu'il se protège.

- Se protège ?

- Oui ! Il a beaucoup souffert durant son enfance et il déteste se remémorer ses moments, alors il se défile.

- C'est un lâche ?, demanda le brunet tout en se mettant au côté de la châtain »

Elizaveta ne savais pas quoi répondre. Même si Gilbert fuyait tout ce qui lui rappelait sa mère, il était courageux. Il avait élevé son frère durant l'absence de sa mère.

La châtaine se tourna la tête vers le pianiste lui demandant s'il pouvait lui joué cette merveilleuse mélodie. Même s'il n'avait pas eu de réponse, Roderich ne pouvais pas dire non à la châtaine.

Du côté de Gilbert, il était repartit voir ces amis qui commençaient à se faire du soucie pour lui. Ils passèrent le midi comme d'habitude et aussi tout le reste de la journée aussi.

Quand la dernière cloche retentit, tous partirent à leur casier presser de retourné chez eux le vendredi après-midi. Il sortit le dernier, car le professeur d'histoire voulait lui faire la moral du fait qu'il fallait rester à l'école et ne pas manquer des cours, mais quelques chose était bizarre.

Plus personne était là. Il se retourna pour voir si le professeur était rester, mais rien. Il resta surpris un moment devant la classe vide jusqu'à ce qu'un son lui fit le sursaut.

«- Hey ! Regarder qui qui est là ! …

L'albinos se retourna à toute vitesse pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, mais il se retrouva dans un monde fantomatique. Chaque élèves étaient tous habiller avec des pantalons non-moulant et de chandails ayant quelques années de retards.

- … C'est cet l'intello ! »

Tout ces élèves qui n'était pas du même temps que l'allemand riant, tandis que certain pointais du dois le jeune garçon qui se faisait appeler '' l'intello ''.

Gilbert resta sans voix. Le garçon qui se faisait martyriser par presque toute l'école était Roderich. _Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Et … comment je sors ?! _Il s'approcha de la porte de sortit, puis poussa la porte, mais sans succès. Elle était barré.

Ne sachant pas comment sortir de se monde, Il s'avança vers l'un des étudiants qui continuait de rire du pauvre petit brunet.

«- Eh … Excusé-moi ! Mais je suis où ? »

L'étudiant ignorait complètement la question de l'albinos et continua de rire. Il répéta pluvieus fois la même questions à d'autre étudiant, mais tous l'ignorait. Comme s'il était invisible.

L'albinos décida de suivre le brunet voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et aussi car sa curiosité lui disait que ce serait peut-être utile.

Roderich continua de marcher dans le couloir ignorant complètement les rires et les insultes que les autres étudiants lui criaient. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la seule pièce de l'école qui lui servait de refuge. L'auditorium.

Ouvrant les grandes portes délicatement, l'autrichien s'avança doucement vers la scène déposant ses livres du cours précédant à côté du grand piano où il s'assit sur la banquette et regarda les notes noir et blanche qui lui délivrait de sa souffrance.

Sans plus attendre, il commença une douce mélodie qu'il avait réussi à créé après plusieurs semaines de dur de travaille. De son côté, L'albinos avait lui aussi entrer dans l'auditorium et c'était accoter sur le piano.

Gilbert soupira. _Il sait juste cette chanson ou quoi ? _Le brunet sursauta en entendant le soupir, puis releva rapidement la tête pour voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se leva brutalement tout en essayant d'éviter de tomber.

«- Qui êtes-vous ?!, demanda-t-il

- … hein ?!, se fût la seule chose que l'albinos avait pus dire. A-attend ! Tu peux me voir ?! »

Les deux étudiants se regardaient ne comprenant absolument rien. Roderich s'éloigna tranquillement trouvant cette situation un peu trop bizarre à son gout.

«- Hey ! Non ne t'en va pas ! J'ai besoin d'aide et t'es le seul qui peux m'aider, dit Gilbert le voyant s'enfuir de plus en plus.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?!

- Eh … Parce que t'est le seul qui peux me voir, alors tu peux m'aider. »

Roderich n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée d'aider un inconnu, mais pourtant une partit de lui disait qu'il devait l'aider. L'allemand voyant qu'il ne reculais plus, commença à expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvais comment il était arriver ici et lui dit aussi qu'il voulais ressortir au plus vite de ce monde qu'il n'aimais pas tant que ça.

Le pianiste, ne comprenant pas grand-chose, demanda toute sorte de questions que l'albinos avait beaucoup de difficulté à répondre.

Après un long moment d'explication avec un peux de chicane, Gilbert se leva trouvant que cela ne servait à rien de rester ici à tout expliquer à une version plus ou moins humain au fantôme qui hantait son auditorium, mais il ne pus s'empêcher de demander quelques chose au brunet qui le tracassait depuis un moment.

«- Hey ! Mais pourquoi tu joues toujours cette chanson ?, sachant peut-être qu'il ne comprendra rien, Gilbert s'essaya tout de même.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as dit toujours, mais je peux te dire que cette chanson m'as pris des semaines à écrire et c'est mon chef-d'œuvre. Elle compte énormément pour moi et je veux que tout le monde l'entend. … De toute façon tu ne dois surement pas comprendre. »

Roderich se pencha pour ramasser c'est chose se demanda pourquoi c'était-il vidé comme ça devant un parfait inconnu, tandis que l'albinos se dirigea vers les deux grandes portes de l'auditorium qu'il avait souvent l'habitude de passer, puis les ouvrit pour sortir.

Quand il fût à l'extérieur, l'ambiance avait complètement changer. Il faisait désormais nuit à l'extérieur de la bâtisse et plusieurs personne portant leurs vêtements les plus propres étaient tous réuni attendant que les grandes portes s'ouvre pour qu'ils puissent entrer.

Toujours ignorer, Gilbert chercha quelques indice indiquant pourquoi il y avait autant de monde réuni ici. Il l'a trouva quelques instants plus tard. C'était une grande affiche où il y avait, écrit en gros, Grand Spectacle de l'école. _Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe ?!_

**À suivre c:**

**Allez-vous deviné la suite ? :3**

**Bon, pour une fois je ne sais pas trop quoi dire … vive Hetalia ? Oh et j'aime cette fanfic 3 !** **Je m'amuse comme une enfant :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Malheureusement, Hetalia ne m****'****appartiens pas, mais a Hidekaz Himaruya et ne fait pas trop attention à mes fautes d****'****orthographes.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

Gilbert n'en revenait pas. _Pourquoi le temps passait aussi vite ? Pourquoi personne ne l'entendait appart le brunet ? Et pourquoi sur l'affiche il y avait la date de 2004 au lieux de 2013 ? _

L'albinos n'eu pas eu le temps de se questionner d'avenage. Les grandes portes venaient de s'ouvrir laissant entré toutes les personnes qui attendaient à l'extérieur et l'allemand faisait partit de l'un d'entre eux même si personne ne le voyait.

Comparativement au autre, Gilbert ne c'est pas assit sur l'un des nombreux sièges qu'il y avait. Il préférait s'accoter sur l'une des colonnes.

Ils attendirent tous plusieurs longues minutes avant que le directeur qui était beaucoup plus jeune que ce que l'albinos avait l'habitude de voir vint sur la scène. Il remercia chaque personne pour sa présence, puis commença un long discoure que Gilbert préférait ne pas écouté le connaissant par cœur. _Je savais qu'il ne changea jamais son ouverture._

Le changement d'ambiance de l'auditorium ramena l'albinos sur terre. Il regarda la scène se souvenant que quelques visages qu'il avait découvert en cherchant dans les dossiers de l'école.

Le grand spectacle avait plusieurs étape. Les premiers à passer était souvent des jeunes élèves ayant peux d'expérience sur la scène et qui faisaient la plus part du temps des dance. Après vint les musiciens qui montraient leurs tallent. Gilbert chercha le brunet durant ces représentations tout en se demandant s'il ne devrait peut-être aller le voir. Ce n'est que le directeur monta pour une deuxième fois sur la scène. Il raconta à quel point que le prochain musicien était talentueux et un vrai géni. Il instant aussi beaucoup sur le fait qu'il était fier de lui.

Quand il finit, les lumières s'éteignirent laissant un petit laps de temps aux spectateurs de parler. Après plus de 15 minutes d'attente, tous commençaient à s'impatienté. Même l'albinos avait faillit partir, mais cette fois si vers la sortit, mais le directeur remonta sur la scène cette fois si avec une expression complètement différente. De la panique ? De la peur ? L'allemande ne pouvait pas le dire, mais cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Et puis … plus rien

Gilbert ne voyait que du noir. Il se réveilla dans l'auditorium accoté sur le piano noir qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. La première chose que fit l'albinos est de regarder la datte sur son portable qui était juste à coté de lui.

**6 mai 2013**

L'allemand soupira tout en se laissant glissé jusqu'au sol. _c'est enfin fini !_ Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Pourquoi le directeur était-il autant apeurer ?

Gilbert se leva, prenant son cellulaire, puis sortit de l'auditorium. Quand il alla poussé la porte, une voix l'arrêta.

«- Ça va ?, demanda le brunet qui venait d'apparaitre à côté de piano.

L'allemand se tourna vers l'autrichien tout en s'éloignant de la porte. Il s'assit nonchalamment sur l'un des premiers sièges devant la scène.

- Ouais … Ils restèrent silencieux durant un moment, puis l'albinos se décida de se lancé. Alors … si t'es un fantôme ça veux dire que t'es mort non ?

Roderich, qui se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise, ne répondit pas sur le coup. Il décida plutôt d'aller s'installer devant son piano, puis regarda Gilbert dans les yeux lui démontrant toute sa tristesse.

- Je suis tombé malade …

- Alors, pourquoi tu n'étais pas monté sur la scène ? Je veux dire, il y avait beaucoup de personne qui voulaient voir ton spectacle et c'est stupide de ne pas aller jouer à cause d'un petit mal de tête ou quelque chose du genre, avait répondit l'albinos rapidement après la réponse du brunet.

- Pardon ?! »

Le pianiste était complètement surpris de voir qu'il savait ce qui c'était passer lors de la soirée du Grand Spectacle. Ne voulant aucunement parler de cet évènement, Il disparu laissant l'albinos dans l'incompréhension et surtout avec sa grande curiosité qui n'était pas du tout satisfaite de la réponse.

Gilbert partit, voyant que rien le retenait ici maintenant, puis retourna chez lui. Durant le trajet, il pris quelque minutes pour écrire à son frère que c'était normal qu'il n'allait pas revenir pour souper. Il ne voulait pas le voir et surtout s'excuser, car il ne voyait pas l'intérait de '' désolé '' alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Alors il partit en direction du parc se disant que de la bonne air frais lui ferait du bien. Quand il y est arrivé, la première chose qu'il fit fut se trouver c'était un banc pour se reposer. Le parc n'était pas à deux pieds de l'école, mais plutôt à 20 minutes … en auto.

Il s'assit le souffle court sur le premier banc qu'il avait trouver. Il regarda les alentours tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes adultes qui se promenaient dans les sentier du parc. Certains étaient une paire d'amoureux qui prenaient une marche tandis que d'autre donnaient une promenade à leurs animaux de compagnie.

Le souffle repris, Gilbert repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé durant sa fin de journée. Se posant plus de mille et une questions intérieurement, Il ne remarqua pas qu'une vieille femme c'était assit à c'est côté.

«- C'est une belle soirée n'es-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle tout en accotant sa canne sur l'appuis-coude du banc de bois

- Ah eh ouais !

- Vous savez qu'aujourd'hui c'est une journée spéciale pour moi, commença la vieille femme. Cela fait maintenant 9 ans qu'une personne très importante pour moi est mort. »

L'albinos n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que la vieille femme disait. Il répondait seulement quelques'' ouais'' et de '' je comprend'' entre les longs mots qui sortait de la bouche de la vieille femme.

Après de longue minutes, l'allemand n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il part pour avoir la paix. Il se leva et partit tout en mentant qu'il avait des choses à faire.

Ne sachant plus où aller et ne voulant aucunement retourné chez lui, Gilbert se dirigea vers la maison d'Antonio qui était très proche du parc. Arrivé devant, il cogna, puis entendit plusieurs minutes, mais personne vint répondre à la porte. _Il est surement partit_. Il s'éloigna de la porte, puis remarqua que l'une des fenêtre au deuxième étage était éclairé.

_Non, mais quel paresseux ! _L'allemand était partit avec un peu de colère voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur Antonio pour le sauver. Il partit chez Francis, pensant qu'il aurait plus de chance que cet idiot.

Trois rues plus loin, l'albinos était devant la porte attendant que quelque viens le répondre et surtout espérant que le blond serait plus présent que l'espagnol.

La grande porte s'ouvrit laissant à un visage familier. Francis était accoté contre le cadre de porte montrant sa surprise.

«- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Quoi ?! J'ai plus le droit de venir te voir ?

La blond avait compris que l'albinos avait encore eu des problèmes avec son frère. C'était plutôt rare qu'il venait le voir le soir surtout sachant très bien que Gilbert préfère resté chez lui à regarder la télé que de venir voir ses amis.

- Désolé, Gil', mais tu n'as vraiment pas choisi la bonne soirée pour venir me voir. J'ai plein de trucs important à faire et aussi des projets à finir. Tu devrais plutôt aller voir Anto'. Il te sera d'une plus grande aide que moi. »

L'albinos soupira, puis salua de la main le blond tout en s'éloignant de la grande maison. _Qu'es-ce que je fait ? Je veux pas retourné chez moi, Antonio m'ignore et Francis peux pas m'aider._ Il réfléchissait à un endroit où il pourrait passé la nuit ou même quelques jours sans devoirs d'explications. Bizarrement, le premier endroit qui lui vint par la tête était l'auditorium, mais il chassa l'idée aussitôt qu'elle était venu. _C'est stupide ! Comment je pourrais aller là si je suis même pas capable de rentré dans l'école._ Mais, sans le savoir, il était déjà rendu devant la porte principale de l'école.

Gilbert s'assit sur la première marche qui menait au porte tout en soupira. Il n'avait plus aucune force pour aller chercher un autre endroit où passé la nuit, alors il mit son sac sur le béton froid des marches, puis s'accota la tête. Position fœtus, l'albinos regarda devant lui tout en se remémorant sa journée pour une deuxième fois.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de vent le ramène à la réalité. Il se releva, puis pris son sac se disant qu'il devrait peut-être aller affronté son frère et avoir une vrai discutions, mais un son attira son attention. Il se tourna vers les portes voyant que l'une d'entre elle était entre-ouverte.

Sans hésitation, l'albinos entra refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers l'auditorium sachant très bien qu'il avait eu un coups de main de l'autrichien. Il ouvrit les grandes portes, puis le vit, assis sur la banquette, ses yeux fixant son piano. La seule réaction venant de lui a été son regard qui s'est posé sur l'albinos qui venait d'entré.

Gilbert s'approcha, puis monta sur la scène. Il s'assis en avant du piano s'accotant sur l'une des pattes, puis déposa son sac sans même adresser un regard au brunet. Le silence dura plusieurs longue minutes avant que l'allemand se décide à parler.

«- Merci pour m'avoir ouvert ...

Il eu un autre long moment de silence venant de la part du brunet. L'albinos, ne voulant pas garder se silence éternellement, essaya de faire un dialogue avec l'autrichien.

- Alors ... Es-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui l'ont entendu ta chanson ? avait-il demandé se souvenant quand il était dans se monde étrange.

- ... Non ... Presque personne l'a entendu. Je suis mort avant, dit-il avant que le silence retombe.

- Alors, je peux t'aider non ? »

Roderich resta surpris durant un moment, puis regarda l'albinos. Il laissa glissé un sourire sur ses lèvres durant un cour instant, puis regarda son piano.

«- Pourquoi, m'aiderais-tu ?

- Je sais pas ... Je trouve ça vraiment nul que tu sois mort avant que tout le monde aient pus entendre ta chanson. »

L'autrichien ne pus se retenir de rire. _Pourquoi veut-il m'aider ? _C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait pensé. Il accepta tout de même l'aide de l'allemand lui demandant s'il connaissait le piano. Gilbert répondit que non, toujours en regardant devant lui, ce qui énerva quelque peux le brunet. _Il ne sais pas jouer au piano, mais il veux m'aider ! Comment on va faire ? _La pianiste lui posa une deuxième question lui demandant s'il savait jouer d'un instrument au moins. Il lui répondit qu'il pouvait jouer du violon, mais l'avertit aussi que cela faisait plusieurs année qu'il n'avait pas jouer et cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde le pianiste. Roderich ne savais pas juste jouer de piano, mais aussi du violon.

Il voulu dire à l'albinos qu'il allaient travailler dur, mais celui-ci c'était déjà endormi laissant le brunet seul. Roderich s'approcha de l'albinos.

«- Bonne nuit, Gilbert. Avait-il dit avant de disparaitre »

**À Suivre :D**

**Ouf ! J'ai fini ! Comme je suis contente ! Mais vous savez ce que cela veux dire ? Que la fin arrive bientôt :'C Eh oui, quelle triste nouvelle ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et à la prochaine :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**NON ! JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE !**

**Malheureusement, Hetalia ne m****'****appartiens pas, mais a Hidekaz Himaruya et ne fait pas trop attention à mes fautes d****'****orthographes et je voulais aussi vous remerciez pour les beau reviews que j'ai eu :D**

**Bonne lecture ~**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Gilbert répétait la chanson que Roderich lui avait donner. Au début, l'albinos avait de la misère à toucher son violon, qu'il avait sortit du fond de sa garde-robe, sans pensé à sa mère, mais il se concentra sur le fait qu'il devait faire ça pour le brunet.

Après sa première réussite, qui était d'avoir son instrument dans les mains, la deuxième étape était de rejouer. À leurs grande surprise, Gilbert avait rien perdu de ce qu'il connaissait.

L'albinos passait toute ses midis à répéter et cela inquiétait beaucoup ses amis surtout Francis et Antonio. Gilbert leurs disait de ne pas s'en faire et que tout allait bien, mais ils avaient du mal à le croire.

Un midi, comme les autres, l'allemand alla à l'auditorium ayant son violon sous le bras, mais un chose que l'albinos ne savait c'est que le français et que l'espagnole l'espionnait. Se cachant derrière une ranger de banc qui était tout autour de la scène, le blond regarda son coéquipier, puis essaya de voir ce qui se passait sur la scène.

Au début, Francis ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il réussissait à voir était Gilbert qui parlait à lui même. Mais, après quelques minutes à chercher à qui il pouvait bien parler, il vit un silhouette masculine qui était proche du piano et qui semblait parler avec l'albinos. Il fit signe à Antonio de venir vers lui, ce qu'il fit, puis Francis pointa le silhouette plus ou mois clair tout en demandant qui c'était. Le brunet lui répondu qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Pendant que le français et l'espagnole l'espionnait, Gilbert lisait la mélodie que Roderich lui avait donner, puis commença à la jouer sur son violon. Il essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de jouer la musique comme il faut, mais, étant la première fois qu'il voyait ou même jouer ce morceau, il avait beaucoup de difficulté.

Roderich regardait l'albinos et le corrigeait quand celui-ci faisait des fausses notes. Même si extérieurement le brunet ne laissait passer aucune expression, il était très heureux de savoir qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour jouer sa mélodie qui n'avait presque jamais été entendu.

Ils restèrent à répéter tout le midi tandis que le français et l'espagnol était partit il y a un moment pour aller informer leurs amis que Gil' avait recommencé le violon.

Cet annonce avait un peu secouer Ludwig quand Feliciano le lui avait dit. Le blond se leva sans aucun mot et alla voir son frère inquiet. Cela pris un bon moment avant que l'allemand le trouve, mais il réussi à le voir avant que la cloche sonne.

«- Gilbert ! Avait crié Ludwig quand il vit l'albinos, mais celui-ci voulait fuir son frère. Il n'eu le temps de faire qu'un pas que le blond le pris par le bras pour faire face à lui. Où étais-tu passé ? Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je te t'ai pas vu !

Gilbert ne répondit pas sur le champ, mais il libéra facilement son bras. Il ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Es-ce qu'il devait tout lui dire ou garder en secret. Il avait à peine pris deux secondes pour penser que son frère l'attaqua avec une tonne de questions, mais il arrêta aussi tôt qu'il vit l'albinos retenir ses rire ce qui inquiéta un peux plus le blond.

- T'est vraiment comme une mère. Puis Gilbert ne pouvait plus se retenir et éclata dans un fou rire. Cela lui pris plusieurs minutes pour se calme, puis il continua. Lud' j'vais avoir 18 ans dans quelques mois. T'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter à propos de moi et de toute façon c'est moi qui devrait m'inquiéter pour toi. Je suis l'ainé après tout. »

L'albinos fit un sourire amical à son petit frère, puis partit au son de la cloche. Le blond soupira, puis partit lui aussi vers son casier. Il savait que ce que Gilbert lui avait dit était pas faux, mais il était son frère.

Le reste de la journée était aussi normal que les autres et l'albinos n'écoutait rien de ce que le professeur disait. Il était pris dans ses pensés. Il n'arrivais pas à croire que la fin d'année s'en venait déjà. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait absolument rien fait de spécial cette année, mais il savais pourtant qu'au fond de lui ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait découvert le mystère du fantôme dans l'auditorium et s'était même lier d'amitié avec lui. Un sourire se fendit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. _J'suis la seule personne au monde qui peux se venter d'avoir un ami fantôme. _Il continua de sourire comme un idiot durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que son professeur lui dit de prêter attention au cour.

Mais même si l'albinos se sentait heureux, il y avait toujours un truc qui le tracassait. Le grand spectacle qui s'en venait à grand pas. _Trois semaines. Il me reste juste trois semaines. _Il accota aa tête sur son pupitre, puis regarda la tableau vert sans vraiment le regarder. Ce n'était pas juste le grand spectacle qui l'inquiétait. Il avait peur de ne plus revoir ses amis. Il ne voulait en aucun cas continuer sa vie sans ses deux meilleurs amis, mais étrangement il y avais aussi autre chose. Une autre raison pour s'inquiéter, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il chercha durant le reste de la période, mais cela ne servais à rien. Il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé.

Quand la cloche sonna pour la fin des classes, Gilbert passa devant l'auditorium, puis il continua son chemin vers sa maison.

Il ouvrit la porte, puis jeta son sac proche de divan avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour commencer à pratiquer cette partition et y resta tout le reste de la journée.

Les trois semaines passèrent rapidement. Même trop rapidement pour l'albinos. Gilbert n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'horloge qui était accrocher au dessus du tableau dans se classe de mathématique. _Plus que 20 minutes. _C'était le temps qui restait avant la dernière cloche pour le dernier cour. Après c'était le spectacle.

L'allemand avait bien pratiquer la partition que Roderich lui avait donner, mais il avait tout de même peur de faire des fausses notes. Francis, qui était assis à côté de l'albinos, voyait que son ami était complètement stresser et essaya du mieux qu'il pouvais pour le calmer sans attirer toute l'attention de la classe, mais cela ne servait à rien alors il abandonna.

Quand que la cloche sonna, l'allemand resta paralyser. Au fond de lui même, il ne voulais vraiment pas aller sur la scène et jouer du violon. Cela lui rappelait trop sa mère, mais il devait le faire. Il avait dit au brunet qu'il allait l'aider et il fallait qu'il tien sa promesse. Sinon il serait un lâcher et il ne voulais pas le devenir.

Il réussi à se lever et partit en direction de sa case pour prendre son violon, puis alla dans les coulis de l'auditorium. Quand il ouvrit les portes, l'albinos les referma aussitôt. _C'est pas vrai ! Francis et Antonio sont là ! Pourquoi ? _Gilbert jeta un cou d'œil dans la pièce, puis décida finalement de rentré et affronter ses deux amis.

« - Gilbert ! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda le français qui était surpris de voir l'allemand dans cette pièce.

- J'voulais faire quelque chose de spécial vu que c'est la dernière année qu'on est tous ici, répondit simplement Gilbert.

- Et c'est quoi cette chose spéciale ? Demanda à son tour Antonio tout en rentrant dans la conversation.

- J'voulais joué un morceau, dit-il en sortant son violon et le montrant à ses deux meilleurs amis. »

Le blond et le brunet se regarda, puis questionna du regard leur ami, mais celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il alla tout simplement regarder sur la feuille quand il allait jouer. Francis qui n'était pas du tout satisfait de la réponse de l'albinos continua de le questionner, mais en vain. Gilbert ignorait toutes les questions que le français lui posait.

Ils avaient environ une heure à passer avant le spectacle. La plus part des élèves répétaient où discutait avec leurs amis, mais Gilbert lui sortit de l'arrière scène et partit à la cafétéria. Il ne voulait pas être déranger par tout les joueurs, danseurs ou chanteur qui attendait. Il faillait qu'il se concentre.

«- Gilbert ?!

Le nommé se retourna pour faire face à son petit frère et aussi Feliciano.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fait ici ? Demanda le blond tout à fait surpris de voir son frère à l'école à cette heure-ci et encore plus de voir qu'il avait ressortit son violon.

- Bas j'me disait que je devais faire quelque chose pour ma dernière année ici. Alors j'ai décidé de jouer un morceau, dit-il en levant un peux son violon pour marquer ses paroles. Il pris un moment pour penser à ce qu'il allait dire après. Et j'voulais aussi dire adieu pour de bon à notre mère. »

Ludwig resta sans voix tandis que Feliciano partit remarquant qu'il n'avais pas vraiment sa place dans cette discussion, mais n'oublia pas d'avertir le blond qu'il l'attendrait dehors.

Durant les quelques secondes que son frère ne parlait pas où même faisait aucun geste, Gilbert avait un peux plus de pression, mais Ludwig brisa vite l'ambiance de malaise qui commençait à s'installer. Il poussa un soupir, était un peux heureux de voir que son grand frère allait enfin grandir, puis lui souhaita bonne chance avant de partir.

L'albinos reste quelque peux surpris de la réaction de frère, puis il fit un petit sourire.

Il resta à la cafétéria les plusieurs minutes qui restait, puis retourna dans les coulis sans oublier son instrument. Tout le monde qui faisait partit du spectacle commençaient sois à stresser. Gilbert remarqua que la plupart des personnes qui était dans les coulis c'étaient tous mis sur leurs trente-six. Sauf Gilbert, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de jouer dans ses vêtements habituel.

Alors qu'on commençait à entre les spectateurs qui rentraient dans la salle, l'un des professeurs en charge du spectacle alla voir l'albinos pour l'avertir qu'il devait mettre quelque chose de plus chic pour aller jouer, mais Gilbert répondit qu'il en avait pas de besoin. Le professeur partit, mais revint à peins deux minutes plus tard avec un habit qu'il avait trouver dans les costumes de théâtre. Il avertit aussi que l'albinos devait absolument porter cette habit sinon il ne jouera pas ce qui le fâcha un peux, mais il pris tout de même les vêtements et alla se changé dans les toilettes.

Il revint avec une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge qui mettait ses yeux unique en valeur et aussi un pantalon noir. Il se dirigea vers son violon qu'il avait laisser, puis attendit son tour tout en écoutant les autres élèves qui passèrent avant lui.

Malheureusement, c'était bientôt à Gilbert de mettre les pieds sur la scène et celui-ci était étrangement moins stresser que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Alors qu'il entendit son nom, l'albinos se leva et attendit à côté des rideaux.

«- Et pour la finale, notre école vous donnes cette année un spectacle inoubliable. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'il n'a pas joué du violon et vous allez pouvoir voir son retour. Accueillez Gilbert Beilschmidt »

Quand le directeur fini enfin de parler, tout les spectateurs commencèrent à applaudir tandis que Gilbert s'avança doucement sur la scène violon à la main.

L'albinos se plaça, puis pris un grande respiration et commença à jouer. À peins que les premières notes commencèrent à jouer, tout la salle était impressionner par cette mélodie. Ils ne voulaient presque ne plus respirer pour ne pas briser la belle mélodie qui était si merveilleuse.

Durant le temps que Gilbert jouait, il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre des petit chuchotement. Plusieurs était négatifs. Enfaite toute les chuchotements qu'il entendait était négatif.

Alors que Gilbert arrivait bientôt vers la fin de morceau, deux voix particulière se démarqua et celle-ci était différentes des autres. La première ressemblais énormément à la mère de l'albinos et il était certain que c'était elle. La voix qui ressemblais à sa mère n'arrêtait pas de dire des mots doux. Elle l'encourageait et disait qu'elle l'aimait peux importe ce qu'il arrivait.

Le deuxième voix se fit entendre seulement vers la fin. C'était celle de Roderich qui remerciait l'albinos de l'avoir aider, puis, quand il fini de jouer, toutes les voix s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Gilbert n'était pas sur de ce qu'il s'était passer, mais il salua tout de même le publique avant de disparaitre derrière la scène.

Gilbert n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il fit un grand, puis partit se changé. Après avoir redonner le costume au professeur, l'albinos partit en flèche à l'extérieur de la bâtisse pour ne pas parler au spectateur qui voulais sûrement lui dire à quel point qu'il était bon.

Après être enfin arriver chez lui, Gilbert salua son frère, puis alla rangé son violon là où il devait être. Dans le fond de son garde-robe. Puis il alla s'étaler sur son lit.

Même s'il avait enfin fini avec cette affaire de fantôme, Gilbert se sentait comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il se l'est demander toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur son lit.

20 juin 2013

Dernière journée d'examen pour toutes les classe de secondaire 5. Gilbert était enfin libre. Il n'avais plus d'école et savait bien se qu'il voulait faire dans la vie, mais quelque chose le tracassait.

Tandis que tout ses amis faisaient la fête, Gilbert lui alla se dirigea vers l'auditorium pour aucune raison. Il y allais juste par habitude.

Quand il y arriva finalement, l'albinos poussa doucement les portes et alla jusqu'à la scène où il s'assit. Il soupira, puis sourit _Qu'es-ce que je fait ici ? Roderich va pas venir. Il est partit après que je l'ai aidé_.

Même s'il ne laissait rien apparaitre, Gilbert c'était bien attacher à se pianiste. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, un bruit venant de la porte le ramena sur terre. C'était Francis qu'il lui demandait s'il allait venir au party qu'il avait organiser pour leurs fin scolaire.

L'albinos se leva tout en disant à son meilleur ami qu'il venait. Gilbert n'avait toujours pas dit ni a Francis ni à Antonio la vrai raison du pourquoi qu'il était monté sur scène et ne voulais pas leurs dire, mais cela n'avais pas affecter leur amitié pour autant. Après tout il n'était pas meilleur ami pour rien.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortit, l'albinos sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres. C'était quelque chose de doux et moelleux. Gilbert se retourna en vitesse pour voir le coupable, mais il n'était pas dans les parage, mais il y avais personne appart lui.

L'albinos trouvais cela très étrange, mais continua tout de même de marcher en direction de la porte. Avant qu'il franchisse la porte, il entendit un murmure qui ressemblait énormément à la voix de Roderich ce qui vit sourire Gilbert. Il sortit de la pièce en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil, puis ferma la porte tout en se remémorent ce que le pianiste lui avait dit.

« - Je t'attendrai avec impatience Gilbert »

_**Fin**_

**Je suis tellement désolé du retard, mais j'étais tellement prise dans mes examens et mes devoirs que j'ai presque oublier ce chapitre. J'espère que vous me pardonner :c **

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ma première fanfic. Je me pense pas faire une suite, mais je crois que je vais sûrement mettre quelque chose d'autre sur ce couple. Je voulais vous remerciez pour tout les reviews et aussi d'avoir lu ma fanfic :D **

**Et n'hésitez surtout pas à aller voir mes autres fanfics c: **


End file.
